Unmasked
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: After a rough night Mycroft and Anthea give into their desire. Post 'The Great Game' so there are spoilers. PWP.


**Title:** Unmasked  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Anthea  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Well,smut. Also slightly deals with the events that transpired in the final scene of 'The Great Game'  
**Word count:**2,062  
**Summary:** After a rough night Mycroft and Anthea give into their desire.( Basically porn with a bit of plot).**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.  
Beta: rainbowwizard at livejournal

Mycroft is standing outside an A & E while his brother is inside being treated for burns from his explosive encounter with Moriarty. Anthea comes out looking for him.

" Is it really safe for you to be out here, Sir? My latest reports still say Moriarty hasn't been found," Anthea cautions.

Mycroft sighs deeply. " I know. He lightly kicks his umbrella. " Where did I go wrong with him? He kicked me out of his hospital room. I just - " Mycroft lets out another sigh.

Anthea looks up from her Blackberry. " All you can do is try." She frowns as she sees this hasn't made him feel better. " He's out for the night; his body finally gave in and he's sleeping soundly. Let's get you home. You would have more access to watch him. I made sure his room was bugged. He won't go anywhere without us knowing."

" Bugged? I didn't - " Mycroft stops and smiles. " It's things like this that makes you my favorite."

The usually unemotional Anthea gives a warm smile. She never cares for praise from men, they always have a motive, but she adores praise from Mycroft.

She stretches out her hand and he takes it. He calls specialists in to help his brother's friend, John Watson. Watson was far more injured than Sherlock was. Between the explosion and snipers, John had received some nasty burns, but the bullet to his chest and leg were more concerning at the moment.

" He just had to shoot at the bomb. Not very clever, little brother. Couldn't he see that they would be aiming at Dr. Watson? That he would he wouldn't care and would leap in the crossfire just to save my daft little brother? Sherlock probably thought he was being clever. We'll see if he still believes that in the morning. I'll need to be back there as soon as the sun rises."

Anthea notes this. " Got it logged in. Do you want some wine set up to help you relax? I see tomorrow being very taxing."

" Mmmm, yes and I think I'll have a nice bath before bed as well. " Mycroft rests his against his seat. " My brother is very tiring. "

Anthea looks up from her phone. " I've instructed them to have your favorite wine waiting. I don't trust them with the bath though, so I'll do it myself."

Mycroft shudders from a memory. Anthea winces thinking of the same memory. " That way we won't have to worry about a repeat of - "

He cuts her off. " I don't want to speak of it. I can do it myself."

"I know, but you have more work before you can truly rest and it will save time. I know that you like it heated to a certain point and the oils. I want to test the oils to make sure they haven't been tampered with. Better me than you, Sir."

Mycroft smiles again, approving of her rather fierce loyalty.

When they get back, he's in a phone conference for an hour. When he's done, he goes into the bathroom to see Anthea still there, making sure everything is how he likes it. She's bending over and he finds himself staring at her. He admits to himself that he finds her incredibly attractive. Any man , gay or straight, would admire her beauty, though for very different reasons. He chuckles at this thought. Anthea turns her body just enough to see him staring at her butt.

Blushing at being caught he apologizes. " Sorry, I shouldn't have stared, at least not as long as I did."

Anthea gives him an eye roll but she's smiling , which he notes makes her eyes sparkle like diamonds, so he takes this as a sign of her not being offended.

" Have you been waiting by this tub the whole time?"

She points to her Blackberry on the floor next to her feet. " I check for updates. Dr. Watson 's survived his surgery. They think he will make a complete recovery but ,well, he will need a cane to walk with from now on. I know I shouldn't say this, but I do find that a bit ironic."

" The man with a imaginary limp now has a real one. Yes, ironic would fit."

Anthea gets up. " I'll leave you to your bath." She gives him a brief smile as she leaves.

As he takes off his clothes and gets into the tubs he sighs with relief. The water is warm and he can smell the faint scent of lavender. Slowly his world turns black.

The next thing he feels is somebody's lips on his. He opens his eyes and chokes a bit. Anthea's hovering over him frantic.

"Are you okay? I was sure I checked the oils!" Anthea asks, alarmed.

" The oils were wonderful, I think I fell asleep," Mycroft says in hopes to reassure her.

" You were in here a long time and when you didn't answer I came in and you were underwater. Are you sure your okay?"

" Yes." He smiles until he realizes he's out of the tub...naked.

" I pulled you out. I don't even know where I got the strength." He can see she's calming down but still shaking. " I'll get you your robe. "

When she comes back he's sitting with a towel covering his lower self. She hands him his favorite robe, a purple silk robe. She turns to let him put it on. She feels his arms on her shoulders.

" Your clothes are soaked and your shaking from the cold night air. I insist on getting you a robe to change into. You saved my life, the least I can do is keep you from catching a cold."

As he prepares to leave he hears her say. " I'm not shaking from the cold, I'm shaking from the idea of losing you."

She looks up at him. Her ice cold mask is nowhere to be found, instead she looks quite helpless. He tenderly caresses her face. " I was more tired than I thought. I'm sorry for alarming you so. Won't happen again, now let's a smile on your pretty face."

She doesn't react as he hopes. " Your treating me like a child." She looks in pain. " Right, right. I'm glad you're fine, Sir, but I'll get my own robe. Sleep well, Sir." There's a certain coldness, a detachment to her words that he doesn't like, he doesn't like it at all.  
Did I say something wrong?

" No, no. You feel like I'm your child and, " Anthea's mask comes back on and she says in a chirpy tone. " and that's okay."

" You think I view you as a daughter? I was looking at your bum not too long ago. Believe me, I do not see you as a child. Just because I don't show emotions well doesn't mean I don't have them, or desires either. I am a man. Which by the way, you can use your tricks on other men, not me, I thought you better - "

She puts her mouth over his. " Are you basically saying you find me desirable? "

He nods yes.

" Am I correct in thinking you haven't acted on these desires because of some old fashioned moral code."

He nods yes again.

She can barely contain her happiness. " Would you believe me if I said I found you very attractive too?"

He lifts her hand away. " I'd have your eyes examined but yes."

She giggles as he places her hand back. " Would you believe me if I said I had deep feelings for you?"

She can feel him smile and moves her hand. " I'd believe you and it would explain why you go beyond the call of duty."

"Yes it would."

He cups her face and leans in for a kiss. The kiss is rather chaste but the look on her face after the kiss isn't.

" I'm quite cold. I think I could use some warming up. " The look on her face makes Mycroft believe she isn't talking about some hot tea and a snuggle by the fire.

" Are you sure? We don't have to jump into bed just like that?."

" Even if I want to? You don't want to?"

" I want to! It's just, " Mycroft admits with a twinge of embarrassment. " it's been awhile."

" I know, " Anthea gives a sly smile. " and I'm going to make this worth your while." She grabs the silk belt from his robe and he follows out until they reach his bed.

She thinks it best he undresses first, she fears if she gets naked first he might freeze up. She gently disrobes him.  
He gently helps her undress. She takes off her soaked blouse and he works at her skirt. The skirt falls and she kicks it aside as he throws her blouse to the floor.

He pulls her close and and his hands work their way down her underwear and gives a gentle squeeze which enlists a gasp from Anthea and sneaky smile from Mycroft. After she takes of her bra he helps her with her underwear.

Seeing her finally naked before him he has only one word. " Gorgeous."

She gives a sweet smile and her eyes sparkle.

He picks her up in his arms which gets a giggle from Anthea and Mycroft deems his new favorite thing is to make her smile, because it makes him feel so damned alive. He carries her the bed and lays her gently down. He looks at her yearning for him and only him. He knows many men have tried sleeping with her and failed. It's one of her many gifts. She's his tease, his minx, who makes men bow down for her boss and never gives them what they truly want. She never gives them the power over her. He knows that her yielding to any man is a great gift and he has no intention of abusing it. By giving him her power, he feels like the most powerful man in all of Britain.

He gets on top of her and kisses her gently on the chin.

" Kiss me, Mycroft, everywhere."

He gives a devilish grin as he obeys. As his mouth works down her neck, his fingers work down her body until they reach a destination. He parts her legs and gently plays with her curls. He feels her getting warm and wet. Her body wanting his, inviting him in, needing him in.

As he moves two fingers in, she gasps. He chuckles and as he moves a third finger in, his mouth takes her left nipple in his mouth.

" Mycroft!" she cries and the pleasure of hearing her cry his name hardens him so much but he wants to enjoy every minute of this.

His fingers make circular movements and he feels her warm wetness on his fingers. His free hand fondles her other nipple and he starts feeling her body heat up. Anthea moans every time his fingers start leaving her body but gasps as they come back hard. His fingers try to go deeper and deeper inside her with every push.

Mycroft feels her shaking. So close, so wanting. He pulls out his fingers, which makes her whimper, but replaces it with something so much better. He thrusts himself in her a little too hard but he is so damn hard and close himself.

A couple more of his thrusts and she tilts herself up as she comes and then falls back. He pulls himself out right before he comes himself since neither had protection and he wants her too himself for awhile before kids even remotely enter the picture.

They both stare at the ceiling for awhile. Mycroft hears her give a rather content sigh. He looks over to her and her sweat makes her positively glow. She looks back with a smile.

" Should I schedule us to do this every night. "

He laughs out loud and gets back on top of her. " Yes, Ann, every night, several times a night."

And they proceed to do just that.


End file.
